<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Could Send Letters by Stephanie_says1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355333">We Could Send Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972'>Stephanie_says1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aztec Camera, Orange Juice (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_says1972/pseuds/Stephanie_says1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just close your eyes again<br/>Until these things get better<br/>You're never far away<br/>But we could send letters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edwyn Collins/Roddy Frame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Could Send Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is set in 1979 when Roddy and Edwyn first met in Glasgow and Edwyn had co founded postcard records</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glasgow 1979:</p><p>Roddy was just 16 at the time, he’d finished school and his friend mark told him about a party that was being held with all the new bands coming out in his area.<br/>
He’d already formed his own band called Aztec Camera and everyone told him that he was going to be big. When he arrived at the party it was full with people and music was playing and he met mark by the bar.<br/>
“Glad your here Roddy I’ve got some people for you to meet.” Mark said in his thick Scottish accent while pulling Roddy through the crowd of people.<br/>
“Who are they?” Roddy asked.<br/>
“This new band called orange juice I’m telling you they’re brilliant and they have their own record label you could get on it as well if you’re lucky.”<br/>
“What’s the record label called?” Roddy asked curiously.<br/>
“Postcard.”<br/>
Then Roddy was met by these 3 men who were a bit older than him sporting pretty wild haircuts and checkered shirts like something his grandad would wear.<br/>
“Edwyn this is who I was telling you about,<br/>
Edwyn Collins meet Roddy frame, Roddy frame meet Edwyn Collins.” Mark said quite formally and Roddy reached and shook the older boys hand and he felt a shockwave go up his arm.<br/>
“So this is the boy wonder then.” Edwyn said looking Roddy up and down.<br/>
“Uhh yeah.” Roddy replied nervously.<br/>
“You’re in a band as well then?” Edwyn asked.<br/>
“Yeah it’s called Aztec Camera I made it with some of my mates from school.”<br/>
“That’s cool we used to to be the Nu-Sonics now we’re Orange Juice.”<br/>
By now mark had gone off somewhere and the other two members were talking to each other.<br/>
The more Roddy looked at Edwyn the more he realised that he was very attractive, Roddy had never denied that he was attracted to men he didn’t know if he was gay but he knew he liked men a lot more than women.<br/>
“Would you like a drink?” Edwyn asked.<br/>
“Yeah a beer please.”<br/>
Then Edwyn walked off and Roddy stood there by himself. This was the start of something, he knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>